narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Seiya Rinka
History To the far east, in the deserts of the Land of Wind, there reside a number of nomadic tribes. Among these exists the Fire Tribe, a relatively small tribe with very little interaction with the rest of the world. Due to this self-imposed solitude, the tribe is oblivious to much of what is common in the shinobi world, leading them to view the use of chakra as a sort of magic. Among the tribe, those capable of using this 'magic' are revered as mighty, and a council of them lead the tribe alongside its chieftain. Recently, though, the tribe encountered a small trio of outsiders capable of using their 'magic' as well. Shaken by the revelation that such things were common outside their tribe, it was decided that one among them would go and live among these 'ninja', to learn more about this power. The daughter of the chieftain, 15 year-old Seiya Rinka volunteered, and agreement was unanimous. A week later, Rinka set out for Sunagakure, the name given by the foreigners as the closest, largest shinobi village. Personality Rinka possesses a rather serious, and somewhat dour, disposition. Due to her status as the chieftain's daughter, and next in line to rule, she has trained herself to let her decisions be dictated by logic and necessity, rather than emotion. However, due to her young age, that doesn't always work, and she can be prone to outbursts of anger or annoyance, particularly when confronted with displays of weakness or cowardice. Bravery, loyalty and strength are more important virtues to her than any others. She is not fond of displays of affection, and thinks that romantic gestures should be limited to the privacy of ones own home. As much of the shinobi world, and the outside world in general, is new to her, she can be rather clueless at times. She is easily impressed by displays of chakra greater than that which her tribe is capable of. More often than not, though, she attempts to hide such feelings beneath snide remarks or sarcastic comments. In battle, Rinka carries the pride of the Fire Tribe on her shoulders. She shows no restraint, and requests none in return, making it difficult to train against her. Appearance Rinka is of typical height and physical maturity for her age, standing just shy of five and half feet tall, but a bit heavier than girls her age due to her above-average musculature. Training in combat from a young age, her every muscle is honed and sharp, giving her a strength beyond her appearance. Born as full-blooded member of the Fire Tribe, she carries many of their physical traits, such as her red eyes, tanned skin and white hair. Due to the natural heat of the desert, she typically wears lightweight clothing, not only letting more heat out, but letting her retain mobility as well. Additionally, she is never seen without her bronze Oni mask, its red cresting giving her the appearance of red hair, and her weighted necklace. Abilities Like many in her tribe, Rinka is a skilled warrior, strong in her own right thanks to her rigorous physical training. This is evidenced by her weapon of choice, a heavy kanabō that she can swing with ease. Beyond her physical strength, she is skilled in use of her tribe's 'magic', capable of using it to enhance her body beyond the limit of normal humans. She does this by channeling the energy throughout her body, creating what equates to basically a non-elemental Chakra Mode. The effect, while tiring if used too long, grants her enhanced speed and strength, letting her easily outclass the adult men of her tribe. Her kanabō, Kudaku, is no ordinary weapon either. Forged generations ago, the heavy club is capable of channeling the users 'magic', causing different effects depending on what type of surface it impacts. Quotes * "Just because something is easy, doesn't mean you need to do it. Put some damn effort into your life." * ''"Why did you call this place hidden? Does it hide, somehow?" - ''First time in a Hidden Village Trivia